Your Fate Is My Destiny
by TruthSerum14
Summary: Hmm. Lemme think of a good summary. Um. Red Tulips and murmured goodbyes. This is what they have come to. Will Ayumu ever tell Hiyono how he feels? AyuHiyo. T for Language.
1. A Red Tulips Meaning

**A/N: This is my new story. I just finally got all of my Spiral anime videos on my iTunes! Yay! :] **

**Disclaimer: Oh Yeah. And I don't own this: Tsk, Tsk. Well, if I did Kousuke would be mine. Yes, I know I'm crazy!! x) *Spoilers* Well, sorta.**

Your Fate Is My Destiny

Chapter 1: Tulips

Ayumu's POV:

I wait, slumped against the desk, waiting for the bell to ring. _Stupid Hiyono stole my lunch again. Will she ever stop? Probably not._ I sigh with defeat, for once I give up. Just 4 more seconds, now. Yes, I'm free.

As, I walk down the crowded hallway I see a glimpse of the braided-haired girl waiting anxiously outside, I smile. _Why does she always do this to me?_ But, my smile is erased as I realize it's only of Kiyotaka's doing. _Oh well, _I think.

I finally catch up to her. She looks up at me and smiles. I feel my heart explode, but I don't let her see. My face is calm while my heart is jubilant.

"Took you long enough, but since it's nice out today, I'll give you a break."

I look across the campus. It is nice today. The flowers are in bloom, that's when I realize she's holding a flower.

"What kind of flower is that," I ask.

"Hmm, and I thought you knew everything. Well, if you must know it's a red tulip."

She smiles at something. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Why were you asking?"

"I was just wondering, come on, let's go."

She smiles again. I'm glad she's happy, especially after what she's been through. She deserves nothing but happiness. I then realize I've been staring at her this whole time. I feel myself blush. I quickly look down, trying to hide. I walk ahead, quicker now.

"Outside the window, kita, kita, kita, ki. A shooting star streaks, kita, kita, kita, ki...."

"That stupid song again, Hiyono?"

"I don't think it's stupid. I happen to love it."

"Well, you would."

"You are so cruel, Ayumu."

This is the first time she has called me that since I asked her too:

_We were in the hospital and she had come to visit me, for the first time. _

"_Your back," I say._

"_Yeah, I am," she whispers._

"_Took you long enough. It's been two years, Hiyono."_

"_I'm sorry, Narumi-San." Her eyes get moist. She is crying. Now, I feel bad._

"_Please, don't call me that anymore. Just Ayumu."_

"_Okay, whatever you want. How do you feel?"_

_She wipes her tears on her sleeve._

"_I'm fine except for my arm."_

"_That's what kiyo-I'm sorry."_

_I sighed. I'm tired of Aniki interfering with me, and my life. _

"Hiyono, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that you were involved in the whole blade children mess. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Hiyono?"

I look over at her and she's crying. She drops her flower. I stop and pick it up. She sniffles, and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you know what a red tulip stands for?" she asks me.

"No," I reply. But, secretly I do. It stands for undying love.

"Neither do I" She just smiles and shakes her head. I walk over to her. I grab her hand and put the flower neatly inside her palm. I drop her hand and stuff my own hands into my pocket. My heart is racing. _Why? Oh why?_ I drop my gaze to the ground. But, out of the corner of my eye I see her hold the flower to her chest.

"Yo, Hiyoko. Want a ride?"

I feel jealous, even if it's only Kousuke.

Hiyono's POV:

I hate it when he calls me that. I look over to see Kousuke and Ryoko on his bike. He's been a great friend, it's surprising.

"Were almost there, no thanks."

"Suit yourself."

"See you tomorrow, Hiyono," Ryoko calls out.

"Yeah, bye Ryoko."

Kousuke turns down onto a road, and they disappear over a hill.

"You've been real quiet today"

I look at Ayumu, surprised.

"I've just been thinking."

I remember the tulip in my hand. I realize that I had lied to him about the meaning. I have lied to him so much. I hate what Kiyotaka did to me, assigning me as Hiyono. I will never forgive him.

"Do you want to come in, Ayumu?"

"Sure," he replies, quiet.


	2. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. How saddening??**

**Kousuke: If she owned it I would die.**

**Me: NO, YOU WOULDN'T!!**

**Kousuke: Yes, I would.**

**Rio: Quick bickering and shut up!!**

Your Fate Is My Destiny

Chapter 2: Welcome

Ayumu's POV:

As I walked through the door I heard the loud chime of the clock. I look up and see that it's almost 6:00. Hiyono walks into the kitchen; I can't see what she's doing. I can only hear the sound of the faucet. I walk to one of the couches and sit down.

Hiyono's POV:

I walk into the kitchen and in the corner of my eye see Ayumu sit down. I wash my hands and start to prepare some curry.

"Don't tell me your going to cook. You suck at cooking," I hear.

"That's so rude, Narumi-San! Here I am inviting you to come inside and here you are judging my cooking!"

"Ouch. If you want me to cook it, I will. I still can't believe you can't make something as simple as curry! And from the packet, no less."

"I wasn't even done! I was just starting!"

"You were just starting, and you were still wrong." **A/N: I'm gonna do this one-shot and it's gonna be called Hiyono and Ayumu make Mac & Cheese. :]**

"Ugh."

"Here go sit down. I'll make it."

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. I feel myself blush as I start to untangle my messy braids. My hair is filthy when the day is over. _I should take a shower soon. _I get up and walk away to my room. I shut the door behind me. I lock it, and start the shower.

When I'm done I slip on my robe and look for my towel. _Where is it? I did get it right? _That's when I remember that my towels in the laundry room and all I'm wearing is a robe.

"Crap," I mutter, and then, "Ayumu!"

I hear a knock on the door and I walk over to it.

"What do you want?"

"Um. I. I. Um. Kind of. Forgot my towel." I feel myself blushing now.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you go get it for me?"

I can hear him sigh from the other side.

Ayumu's POV:

I'm blushing, I'm so glad she can't see.

"Okay, where is it?"

"It's in the Laundry Room. The blue-striped towel."

"Alright."

I walk away from the door and go to the Laundry Room. I see the hamper and hope it's in there. I look through it and see a yellow and red-striped towel, but not blue. I look through another hamper and find it. A blue-striped towel. With a sense of accomplishment I make my way back towards Hiyono's room. When I get there I knock on the door. I turn the knob and realize it's open. Then I open the door.

Hiyono's POV:

I hear Ayumu coming down the hallway. I turn the knob and open the door. I'm met lips to lips with a surprised Ayumu Narumi. I gasp, and step back. He's still standing in the doorway shocked. My blue towel clutched in his hand. I'm blushing and so is he.

"Here," he says, handing me the towel. I take it, and then he turns around head down and walks away. I turn around head to my bathroom and lock the door. I sigh, finally realizing I was holding my breath. _What just happened? Let's see, he opened the door. I opened the door. We kissed. _I sighed, breathless. _Should I ask Ayumu about what happened? What should I do?_

**A/N: Sorry, cliffy. Hehe. Also, I really have no idea what's happening next. :] **

**Kousuke: I wasn't even in it!**

**Me: Of course not, it's mainly AyuHiyo. ANYWAY! You're going to be in the next chappie! :] BYE! SEE YOU SOON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Is This What Were Meant To Be?**


	3. Is This What Were Meant To Be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral.**

**I put a sneak peek in my one-shot Ayumu and Hiyono Make Mac and Cheese. Hehe.**

Your Fate Is My Destiny

Chapter 3: Is This What Were Meant To Be?

Hiyono's POV:

I'm at school. I didn't ask Ayumu about what happened. I've been avoiding him all day. And besides he had to leave right after. I'll just pretend it never happened. The bell rings and I get up. I see Ayumu in the other classroom, looking over to me. I turn my head make sure he doesn't see me noticing him. As, he walks away from his desk a small piece of paper falls out.

After he has left I go into the classroom. The teacher will be here soon to close the classroom. I see the paper on the ground. I pick it up.

Bold and Daring.

Beautiful lips.

Hurts me to see her in pain.

I love her so much.

I finish the shot poem and put the paper back in his desk. I shouldn't have read it. I turn away from it scared that he might know I read it. I wipe tears from my eyes as I run out of the school campus.

"Hiyono? Is that you?"

I look and out of the corner of my eye see Kousuke Asazuki waving at me. I wipe the last of the tears and reply.

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you crying?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Damn. What has he done to you now, Hiyono?"

"Nothing. Please leave me alone."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I, I found this paper and it had a poem on it. I'm sure it wasn't meant for my eyes. It wasn't meant for me."

Kousuke's POV:

Crap. He told me not to let her find those until he wanted her to.

"You mean he wrote a poem about someone el- someone that wasn't you?"

I hope she didn't notice me mess up. She was a smart girl; she probably knew something was up now. Shit.

"What? Never mind me. I've got to get home. Bye Kousuke."

"Bye," I breathed a sigh of relief and got back on my bike.

I was at Ryoko's house by now.

"Ryoko! She read one of the poems!"

"What?" She screamed at me. We were sitting down, and now she was standing, yelling at me.

"She didn't tell me how. She was just all crying and I needed to tell you so, I rode as fast as I could here."

"Damn it Kousuke! That's all you had to do. Was keeping her away from them."

"Well, I didn't know she was going to go look at them."

"We have got to tell, Ayumu right now. He's going to have to think of something." As she said that she was picking up the phone.

"Wait! Don't tell him. Ask Rio of a way to fix this instead! She'll think of something. Just don't tell him!"

"Fine." She said putting the phone back in its holder.

"I'll ask her tomorrow at school."

**So, that the third chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it. Your probably like what are they talking about? You'll see. In the next chapter of YFIMD! Byes for now! Oh. And don't forget. Write. Comment. Review!! Bye.**


	4. Help From A Professional

**A/N: I don't own Spiral. If I did Kousuke would stop complaining.**

**Kousuke: Man, am I glad!**

**ME + SPIRAL CAST: SHUT THE HELL UP! :] HEHE.**

**So, I'll be going on break soon! As in: After Tomorrow! Almost Winter Break. I'm so excited. Well, When I'm on it I'll be able to post more stuff and stories. I've got a lot of ideas.**

Your Fate Is My Destiny

Chapter 4: Help From A Professional

Rio's POV:

"So, you see I messed up big time."

I turn to look at him. His glasses slide down the bridge of his nose and he fixes them. I shake my head.

"Of course I'll help you. Your always so stupid, Kousuke."

"Thank you, so much Rio."

"Alright, sure, sure. See you later."

I walk away from him and turn to walk to Hiyono who looks on the verge of tears. She hears my approach and looks up at me. I give her a small wave.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." I can tell she's lying. Then she looks away. And, I feel she has gone somewhere else. Dazing off into space. I follow her gaze and realize she's not dazing. She's admiring. She's looking directly at Ayumu Narumi. He's walking alone, going home.

She looks at me again realizing her mistake. She wipes her eyes and walks away from me, sniffling. As, she walks away I hear the unmistakable song, Hiyono always sings; Twinkle My Heart.

Hiyono's POV:

I hear Rio approaching. I look and there she is smiling and waving and walking closer to me. I don't want her to close the distance between us. I want her to quickly turn and walk away from me. Away from my sorrow and sadness. And then, all to soon she's here.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." I reply, seeing the disbelief and hurt in her eyes. I turn my gaze onto the beautiful but hurtful, Ayumu Narumi. She watches me and looks at him too. I turn to face her again, realizing I shouldn't have peeked. I wipe my eyes and walk away from her, sniffling the whole way. I began to sing.

I look behind myself once more. I could of sworn I heard something or someone. I look again quickly one more time. Nothing. As my house comes into view my walking speed gains, becoming faster. I see a box on my little green "Welcome" mat. I pick it up and walk inside.

Rio's POV:

I'm sure I fixed it now. She looks back again. I duck behind her bushes, and watch her pick up the box and walk inside.

_"Ayumu. I need to talk to you."_

_"What is it, Rio?"_

_"I think it's time for the first gift. It's been long enough. I saw her crying on the bench back there."_

_I walk faster trying to keep up with his pace. He surprises me._

_"Sure." He says. "Bring it to her house. Here's the address." He hands me a folded up piece of paper. I put it in my pocket._

I slowly crawl out of the bushes towards her house. The windows are closed. I sigh with relief.

**A/N: Well. That explained almost nothing. The next chappie you'll know what's in the box, I promise. Tell then! Bye.  
**


	5. The First Gift

**A/N: Yup! That's right. It's here. You get to find out what's in the box! Hehe.**

**I don't own Spiral. But, I do own that box! **

Your Fate Is My Destiny

Chapter 5: The First Gift

Hiyono's POV:

I looked at the box. It said, 'To Hiyono'. It didn't have a sender. Curiosity overcame me and I ripped open the box. It fell apart and cardboard was cast all over the floor. In my hands was another box. But, this box was different. It was for jewelry. I opened it and inside was the prettiest necklace I had ever laid my eyes on.

It was a heart and in the center was another heart. It was so beautiful. I took it and put it around my neck. I looked around for a card, but couldn't stumble upon one.

**(A/N: If you want to see the pendent go on my profile for the link.)**

* * *

The Next Day:

Rio's POV:

It was lunchtime and I was looking for Hiyono. I wanted to see if she had liked the gift. I found her sitting on the same bench as yesterday. She looked happy today, almost jubilant. I felt bad that her and Ayumu hadn't become friends again, yet. She looked up at me and smiled. I sat down next to her. I looked at her. She was fingering the necklace. _I guess she liked it. How does Ayumu have such good taste?_

"Where'd you get that, Hiyono? It's so pretty."

"Um. Someone sent it to me."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, actually."

"Sounds like Miss Hiyono's got a fan." She blushed and I smirked. Then we both broke out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ayumu, turning my head so Hiyono couldn't see me, I then winked at him.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short. Hehe. **


	6. Are You So Sure?

**I repeat: I don't own this.**

**Everyone in Spiral: She doesn't own this.**

**Me: I wish!**

**So, guess what? I got three more Spiral books to add to my collection. I have six of them now! Yay! **

Your Fate Is My Destiny

Chapter 6: Are You So Sure?

**So, it was just another rainy day in the town of Forks. Haha. Just Kidding.**

* * *

Ayumu's POV:

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rio, winking at me. That's the signal; I know it's safe to say that she liked the necklace. I hadn't told Rio but, Eyes actually picked it out. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my back.

"Narumi-Saaaan!" I turn around and see Hiyono.

"What?" I ask concern filling my voice. She stifles a laugh at my reaction. _Why is she talking to me again?_

"I got a new necklace, do you like it?" I look at her neck; there it is bright and gleaming. Her smile is wide. She looks so happy.

"Yes. It's very nice. When did you get it?" I can't help but, smirk. She looks at me perplexed.

"Someone gave it to me. Well, sent it to me. I don't know who. Rio says I've got a 'Secret Admirer.' She does air quotes around 'Secret Admirer.' I can't help but laugh at her. She sighs and I ask her **the question**.

"Why, did you avoid me?"

The world stops and I swear I could hear this screaming in my ears telling me not to say anything. But, it's too late. I already did. My heartbeat speeds up. My stomach drops when she doesn't reply. I turn around quickly, hearing no answer. She grabs my arm, turning me around and I see her eyes glitter and sparkle, she's crying. I still see the scars where she cut her wrists.

"No. Don't cry. I'm not mad."

"But, Narumi-San. I'm so sorry. I messed up so much. I'm sorry." She drops my gaze, and it's the second time I've seen her cry tears of sadness.

"What are you talking about? You've done nothing but help me. I've been nothing but, cruel and yet you still stick around, even after what my selfish brother has done to you. You braid up your hair and come to school. Your assignment is over and yet your still here. I'm such a fool. And I'm no good for you, but, stubborn as ever you stay. And, for that I am glad."

Hiyono's POV:

I look up at him again. He seems so sure and so strong. _Are those words the truth? _I cant' help but smile up at him. I wipe my tears on my sleeve and he takes a step forward, hesitant. I laugh but, eagerly walk towards him as well. He pulls me close and gives me a hug. I laugh again, and hear the sweet melody of Rio, laughing at us as well. I turn my head and look at her. She smirks and I feel confused. I shrug it off, whatever that uncertainty is, it can wait till later. Right now I'm in bliss. Here in Ayumu's arms. I giggle. _Ignorance is bliss, after all._

**A/N: So, that's it, for now. It's longer than chappie five anyway. Hmm. I know the perfect song and album for them. I'm listening to it right now, literally. Just got it for x-mas too. What a coincidence!**


	7. This Is What You've Waited For

**Hey!! It's finally here!! :D Sorry for the long wait! I'm on break now. Yay! :D Except, tomorrow the dentist is going to pull some teeth out. *sniffles* I don't own Spiral.**

Your Fate Is My Destiny

Chapter 7: This Is What You've Waited For

Hiyono's POV:

It's after school and Ayumu is walking me home again. He's been kind of clingy lately, and more silent than ever. I'm about to ask him why he's been like that when we get to my house.

Ayumu walks in behind me and sits on my bed. He looks so tired all of a sudden. I really want to go over him and give him a hug, but of course I don't. He startles me when he gets up.

"Hiyono, I. I." He stammers.

I turn around and look at him, sitting upright in my bed. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"I can't do this!"

"You can't do what?"

"Hiyono, I."

Then he stops talking. He pulls me close and kisses me. I kiss back with everything I have. We don't stop until were both exhausted. He takes my hand and I lean on his shoulder.

Ayumu's POV:

"I can't do this!" I need to tell her how I feel. How I love her. How much I care about her. I can't put that into words.

"You can't do what?"

"Hiyono, I."

I stop talking. It's no use. I have to show her. I pull her near me and kiss her. And at some point when we finish kissing I take her hand and she lays her head on my shoulder. She falls asleep and can't help but feel happy. I smile.

**~THE END! :D**~


End file.
